The Cat and the Frog
by Lilou Aim
Summary: Seto and Kano had a relationship based on two things alone- Romance and sex. While Seto argued that the sweet moments they had together highlighted the best parts of their relationship, it was a well-known fact that the latter described it more effectively. Seto x Kano NSFW. Contains lemons and yaoi. Read and review, please!
1. Charade

**A/N: I'm shipping these two to death right now, so screw SetoShin, KanoShin, AND SetoKanoShin. Screw everything in that general direction, in fact. Let's all just ship Shintaro with Konoha. Or Kuroha. Or KONOKUROSHIN, OMG.**

**God, I must be switching or something. MPD's annoying, huh...? **

The door slammed shut that day.

Right before they started, Kano could already tell what type of mood Seto would be in just by how much of a hurry he was in to drag Kano away from the rest group. The same tip predicted whether he'd be in for something slow and relaxed, or whether he'd be screaming at the top of his lungs in bliss and clinging to the bedsheets.

And since Seto had been in such a hurry to close the door, Kano could only assume the latter was his current situation.

The second thing to be of note was how Seto kissed him.

Kano waited for him to turn around, a hand on his hip expectantly. But before he could open his mouth to say something, Seto had already pinned him against the wall. Kano raised his head to meet Seto's gaze- his eyes, which were now dark and lustful, and so enticing that Kano couldn't force himself to look away.

Their lips crashed together, and Seto pressed Kano's wrists against the wall, leaning into his body. The kiss quickly and easily slipped from a closed kiss to a passionate, french kiss in seconds. Kano could barely keep with Seto's pace, and his hand rested against Seto's chest, a small gesture compared to the sudden craving that was running through him in response.

He wanted it. _Badly._

"Seto, c-calm down," He breathed, his eyes fluttering shut.

Seto looked at him, as if amused, and kissed him again. When they finally broke for air, it was more for Kano's sake than his own. The blonde narrowed his eyes, tsking as he pulled on Seto's collar.

"The bed," He said pointedly. "The bed, first."

"Got it," Seto responded sheepishly. The first couple of times they had gone to his room, Seto had pounced on him before they even reached the covers. The desk, the wall, the floor, just over the bed _post_… They had done it practically everywhere except the bed. Kano grabbed Seto's wrist, and led him to the edge of the bed. He turned, and, sitting back against the plush mattress, pulled Seto down for another kiss. The dark-haired teenager sat next to him, and for a while, they remained together, only kissing.

It was a subtle cue for Seto to relax, to take it a little bit slower. They were so used to having quick and convenient sex that the minute they were unable to fuck on demand, Seto got so damn horny... Honestly, throughout the entire mission that morning, that was all either of them had cared about- finding a good time to excuse themselves so Kano could take care of a certain prominent issue. But the mission had required some careful consideration, and, to the two's mutual chagrin, neither were able to find aforementioned alone time.

"Kano," Seto murmured, pulling away. His breath just ghosted over Kano's neck before he bit down into his skin. The cat-eyed deceiver tensed up, a small whimper slipping from his lips.

"Y-You just like seeing me in pain," Kano accused, his eyes closing.

"I like reminding you who you belong to," Seto said, tilting his head and smiling.

"You always look so innocent when you're doing things like this," Kano said, his voice quivering slightly.

Seto shook his head and chuckled softly as he proceeded to toss Kano's hoodie and shirt to the side. Kano sat up, and reiterated Seto's advances, working off his clothing. Seto hooked a finger in Kano's belt loop and pulled him closer. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kano's, each kiss as sweet as syrup.

He lightly guided Kano back onto the bed, slipping his pants down, and pulling them off as well as his boxers. "I can't decide whether I want to make this slow and romantic, or… the way you usually take it, Kano..."

"Hard and fast," Kano responded, quickly.

"You're sure? I-"

"I'm sure!"

Seto kept himself from laughing by focusing on taking off his clothes. He regained his position, and spread Kano's legs apart. He leaned forward, and gently kissed Kano's collarbone, before moving down to suck on Kano's nipple. Kano tensed up, and let a small moan slip from his mouth. The mind reader continued to lick at the pink nubs, earning a sharp inhale from his boyfriend.

Seto's lips then trailed kisses down the deceiver's stomach, thoroughly enjoying the small squeaks of surprise that Kano would admit with each feathery-light touch. Seto dutifully placed a finger in his mouth, and looked at Kano as if to check his reaction.

"Let's start."

The unspoken phrase reverberated through the two, as it did every time they began for real. What he had said to Shintaro that one time- "We just so happen to love interesting things"- It summed up a session in bed with them. Interesting was just the word for it. Every time was exhilarating in it's own way, dangerous and exciting.

Kano gripped Seto's wrist, bringing his finger to his own lips, and beginning to suck. Seto watched him, warmly gazing at him.

"Good," Seto granted.

Kano only grinned slyly as he pulled it out of his mouth.

Seto smiled pleasantly and placed a finger at Kano's entrance. He slowly began to push it in. Kano wiggled his hips, and simply said, "More." A second finger was added almost immediately, and the taller of the two began to move them back and forth. It was easier, considering they had done enough before.

And just as suddenly as Kano assumed that it was over, Seto began to thrust his fingers inside the teenager. _Hard._

"S-Seto!" Kano tilted his head back, biting his lip so hard that a bead of blood began to well up. His mouth only opened to relent a moan, replete with surprise, as his back arched. His nails dug into Seto's shoulders, creating a series of painful, red marks. Kano could barely keep himself from losing it as Seto's fingers worked themselves into him.

It felt so damn good.

"...Seto, _please_…" He could barely even whisper the phrase.

Seto's lips pressed against Kano's neck, and the smaller boy whimpered. Poised above him, with Kano's thighs at both sides of his body, Seto reveled in every slight twitch he managed to send through the smaller male's body, and even more, the delicious sounds he was able to elicit.

No, Seto wasn't a "monster" in bed, despite the marks he left on Kano's body.

Seto was a prince

Every inch of skin claimed by his fingers, every bit of Kano's body lavished with his tongue- Kano was helpless to Seto's movements. His eyes, half-lidded, his face flushed and his body hot and strained just perfectly, were always stunningly erotic. Seto could never help himself. But with incredible lust came Seto's incredibly charming ability to restrain it.

The mind reader really derived pleasure from ensuring Kano's own And being that he was so talented in bed, his cat-eyed boyfriend was more than happy to suddenly throw an excuse to the rest of the Mekakushi Dan just so Seto could get in some extra sex time. Not that they didn't already drag each other off to his room at every opportunity.

Every so often, the dark-haired teenager would pull apart from his lover to review his "masterpiece"- Kano always looked so lustful and at his mercy… It was a delectable feeling of power, to have a hold over him.

"Say it louder. Tell me you want it," Seto purred, his length, replacing his fingers, pushing against Kano's entrance. So far into their dance, Kano was senseless to reason- who cared how much pain he would be in the next day, when he could submerge himself in unimaginable pleasure that moment? And yet, his stubborn dignity kept him from much else- Seto knew Kano was weak to begging.

Who would have imagined it, really, besides perhaps Marry? That the innocent, cheerful teenager who freaked out at the first sign of innuendo could ever be so dominant, darkly so? That Seto, of all people, would be so breathtakingly amazing when it came to sex? And who would have imagined Kano as his quivering victim? That Kano, the carefree tease of the group, the person who never took anything seriously, would be reduced to such a mess at the hands of none other than such a seemingly pure teenager?

It was amazing, to think that their love, raw and passionate, could transform them both so much, and yet, out of sight of their friends. No, they hadn't told them yet. Kano and Seto both simply wanted to avoid the attention that would come with the exposure. And besides, who would imagine, or much less believe, that all this had been going on, with the rest of the group in just the next room?

"S-Seto…" Kano said hopelessly, his face becoming an impossible shade of crimson. "It's embarrassing… to say it out loud..." The drop of blood created from his first moment of bliss slowly dripped down his bottom lip, and Seto was quick to wipe away the small rivulet.

"Come on," Seto growled, his lips brushing over Kano's collarbone. "Say it."

Kano felt his heart beat even louder as adrenaline began to pump through his system. He loved when Seto's voice dripped into something sexy like that- It got him going more than Seto could ever claim knowledge of. That, in addition to Seto's fingers still pistoning inside of him, was just enough to get Kano into a completely submissive position.

"Seto..." Kano gasped, his voice shaking violently. "I want it… Seto-!"

"Should I…?" Seto drawled, his lips parting as he captured Kano's gaze. "Beg me, Shuuya."

Hearing his first name was mind-blowing, especially from those lips. "K-Kousuke...!"

The effect on Seto as his name was said was equally as heavenly. He slowly pressed his member inside Kano, groaning as he placed his hands against Kano's waist. Kano bit down on his knuckle, to keep from moaning. He was hot, each touch from Seto's careful fingers creating an intense friction in his body- he wanted it so badly, he could hardly keep himself from completely losing it.

Seto gripped his wrist and pulled it away, replacing Kano's finger with his mouth. He had been bitten before, when Kano was in such a frenzy of overwhelming feeling, and he was careful with kissing him- Until Kano responded, perhaps to distract himself. Teeth and tongue clashed in a fiery and intense battle for dominance. Seto pushed his hips against Kano's body, making only the smallest movements possible to keep Kano from pain.

Kano gasped, pulling away. "Kousuke… Ah- Kousuke-!"

"God, I love you, Shuuya," Seto murmured. "Forget begging. Just say my name over and over, just like that…"

Seto pulled out, and slowly pushed back inside the blonde. His pace increased, and Kano's hands clenched a fistful of the bedsheets as he grit his teeth. Complete bliss began to pulse through him as Seto went faster, and faster.

"Does… it hurt?" He asked, as he continued.

Kano arched his back and screamed his response. "G-God, Kousuke, more! Ahh-! Nn, harder! Harder, please…!"

Seto grinned. "The walls aren't... nngh... soundproof, Shuuya. Aren't you worried about someone hearing?"

"I-don't-fuck-ing-care-!" Kano managed, in tempo with Seto's thrusts.

Kano didn't know what else to do. He could hardly formulate proper sentences, and it was all he could do to remember to breathe. The overriding sense of pleasure that coursed through him with every thrust was unimaginable- it had never felt like this before. He was sure that Seto was going as hard as he could.

That is, until his boyfriend began to pound him even harder. Kano's breath hitched, and he grasped for something to get Seto to stop- it felt too good. It felt too good- he was going to go crazy.

Seto's hand traced a path down Kano's stomach, circling the base of his shaft before gripping it and beginning to stroke his length. Kano bit his lip again, harder this time. It really was unbearable.

"Kou-su-ke-!" He moaned. "S-Stop…Ahhn, no, no more-! I can't… I can't…!"

"You… don't want me to stop… do you?" Seto teased. "Come on, I'll do it harder."

The feeling of Seto, inside him, thrusting into him at that pace… it was mindblowing. Kano's gasps and moans got louder in volume, and he couldn't even think straight. Just as he thought he could finally breathe again, Seto did something else to completely throw him off. Full of surprises, as usual. That accounted for a large portion of his sex appeal. Kano's arms were thrown around Seto's neck, scratches already trailing down Seto's shoulder blades.

His body really did belong to Seto- His beloved Kousuke- in all it's self-proclaimed worthlessness. The first day that he entrusted his heart and body to his lover was the day that he had first pledged his body. Because, really, if there was one honest thing about him, it was his sex drive- Always revving on high gear, the two were _constantly_ at it. Graphic scenes etched into his skin night after night, sex blurring with sensation, and Seto's love blending into his very soul…

Kano could say that "melting" was a good word to describe how he felt during their night-time plays. Mentally and physically.

"Kousuke! Kousuke! Oh God, yes, faster…! Just like that-! Nn- Ahh!" Kano moaned, his body quaking. "I'm so c-close…"

He could feel his release coming up quick. The pleasure running through him, his head spinning as Seto thrust into him again and again, and all at once, his orgasm hit him. A small inhale caught him up as his cum spilled over Seto's hand and onto his stomach.

Only a couple of thrusts were given in response, to set in the afterglow of Kano's orgasm. And then Seto slowly pulled out, examining his hand. Kano's legs dropped to the bed, and he let out a long sigh, as though he had been holding his breath. He looked over at the nightstand for a tissue. But Seto guided his face with his hands, pulling him closer for a small kiss.

Kano stopped him, frowning. "You didn't cum yet."

"Make me cum, then," Seto said, sticking a finger in his mouth, licking the salty substance from his hand. He leaned back, and Kano sat up.

"Spit that out," Kano admonished, as though Seto were a child. "You don't think it's unpleasant?"

"It tastes just fine," Seto said, sticking his tongue out.

"Is it because I'm not used to the flavor?" Kano tsked, smiling at him. "Since I don't really get to suck you off all that often, Seto."

"Maybe," Seto laughed in response, looking up at the ceiling. "Because I'd rather do things to you than have you do them to me. But you're better with your mouth than I am."

"Is that it?" Kano said incredulously, poking Seto in false demand. "I'm _better_ with my mouth?"

"You're _amazing _with your mouth."

"Ahh, don't joke around like that... I'll do it tomorrow, first thing in the morning.."

"Is that a promise, Shuuya?"

Kano smirked. "That's a promise. It's better in the morning, before you go to work, too, isn't it?" He said, grinning as he moved toward his boyfriend, and positioned himself so he was straddling the mind reader.

"Here, this position..." Kano lined up Seto's hardened member with his entrance, and carefully pushed down against him, closing his eyes and concentrating on not slipping up. He had done that once- and hell, was it excruciating. But Seto placed his hands against his waist, steadying him until he had taken in Seto's entire length.

Kano drew in a shaky breath. "It's been a while since we've done it this way…"

"Does it hurt?" Seto asked, brushing a hand against his cheek and raising an eyebrow.

Kano shook his head, focusing as hard as he could. "It's d-deep…"

"Go slowly, then," Seto said, softly. He kissed his cheek. "I like it when you do it slower, anyways. It's more romantic."

Kano gripped Seto's shoulders, lifting his body, and then plunging back down onto Seto's cock. A sharp jolt of pleasure ran up his spine, and he repeated the action. As he settled into a moderate tempo, Seto drew circles into his skin, sighing in pleasure.

"I love you."

Kano continued to move, but now, a smile graced his face. "Kousuke… I love you, too."

Seto stared at his body, sadly, his fingers finding a deep scar on Kano's arm. Kano's face quickly melded into one of disappointment.

"It's…" He sighed.

"It's another reason why I love you," Seto said, finishing his sentence. "I want you to forget about everything in the past. We're together now, aren't we? And we're happy. Right?"

Having something like "trust issues" made it difficult for Kano to appreciate their relationship to its fullest extent. It took something more, something physical, for him to realize what Seto meant to him, what they were together. And they were more than "perfect", they were heaven's match. They weren't just "good for each other", they were literally made for each other.

"Your scars always make me remember how strong you are," Seto said reflectively. "You went through a lot as a child because of your mother… I almost don't want to forgive her. But you must've loved her a lot to defend her, even when she did the things she did to you…"

"Because I… didn't want anyone to think badly about her," Kano said, quickly, looking away.

"And that's why you're very, very strong," Seto said, pressing his lips to Kano's forehead. And then, it was said and done. His hand found Kano's, and their fingers intertwined as Kano continued to grind against him.

"You keep bringing up things, Kousuke," Kano tsked, rolling his eyes. "Nn...What's up with that? Mm...Besides cockblocking purposes?"

"I didn't think I was being a cockblock."

"Because bringing up my mom is a turn-on, right? Damn, you're lucky I love you," Kano moaned, rolling his hips. "Agh..."

"Feels good?" Seto asked, his hands pressing against Kano's hips.

"Oh _fuck_ yes, Kousuke," He murmured. "I want it harder, faster... Nngh..."

Kousuke unconsciously hardened within Kano's body, his face red. It was a small detail that the blonde was absolutely content with teasing him about. He moved from side to side, squirming at the feeling. "Ahh... your cock got really hard just now... K-Kousuke... His back arched. "It's stretching me out... Mm, I love it..."

Kano stared at him as though impressed. Kano winked. "What's up? Want me to call you 'Master', too?"

Kano guided Seto to lie down, and he continued to move, slowly and sensually. It was hard not to speed up, what with the sudden aching feeling around his waist. Seto's face was a mixture of adoration and bliss- a combination that rendered him so utterly flushed that Kano did get a small feeling of pride- wasn't it usually he, who ended up with that expression? He enjoyed the sensation of being at least somewhat dominant for the time being.

Now, topping, that was an interesting idea.

"Nn-!" Kano's eyes widened. An abrupt shockwave of pleasure washed over him, and he twitched. He began to rock against Seto again, this time only aiming for that spot inside him.

"Oh god, Kousuke…" He managed, his eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy.

"Keep going," Seto urged. "Slowly… don't hurt yourself…"

It took Seto's reminder, and his own memories of not being able to walk for several days to keep him from speeding up. That position could really knock him out of the game if he wasn't careful. But the incredible doses of pleasure that he managed to inflict were so addictingly sweet that he wasn't sure he could control himself for much longer, and Seto knew it just as well.

Kano moved faster, cursing his near-desperate need for release as his face heated up. Shameful sounds escaped him at every thrust, and he kept pleading with Kousuke's name. Seto's hips rolled against his as they met. The synchronization that kept them from falling out of beat drilled itself into Kano's head.

Slower could be good, too, Kano supposed. The downward thrusts that sent shivers through his body were encompassing his goals, and he could almost time his release with everything that he was experiencing. Kano would take it fast and hard at any time of the day, but since Seto liked it more romantic, he would go as slowly as the dark-haired teenager preferred. That was just how they were.

A huge wave of pleasure stunned them both at the same instant- Kano had hit _exactly_ the right spot and had tightened up enough for Seto to feel nearly the same amount of ecstasy simultaneously. Both locked eyes, Seto's body shifted just a bit, and the next thrust was exactly the same, if not more intense. Kano's delighted moan proved as much.

"K-Kousuke, more, harder…!" He sobbed. "Ahh… N-nn!"

"I'm close, Shuuya…" Seto warned, relaxing back against the bed.

His climax followed shortly after. Kano shivered, and gave a light whimper as he was filled. He moved forward, Seto's pole slipping out of him as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Seto's. Cum dripped from his entrance, and ran down the inside of his thigh. He cringed at the sensation, and Seto made a small sound of concern. Kano reached down, his fingers replacing the space that Seto's cock had previously occupied.

"Ahhn, it's still leaking," The blonde sighed. "It'll make a mess…"

He closed his eyes, pushing his fingers deeper into his body, with a small moan. Seto watched, entranced, as Kano began to thrust his fingers into his hole.

"Kousuke…" He mumbled.

"Just like that, Shuuya," Seto responded, kissing his forehead. "Are you okay?"

Kano nodded, tensing up as his orgasm approached. He was still on the highs from having ridden Seto to the latter's completion. And then, there was a certain buzz he got from having Seto watch him. It was almost unfair, really, he supposed. Fingering himself, and not letting Seto put it back inside. He grinned, studying Seto's reaction. He almost looked aroused, but Kano knew full well that as soon as the general feeling of sex was over, Seto wouldn't attempt to re-spark it anytime soon.

Sighing, he tensed up a little bit and met his climax. A wet sound followed as he stretched his hole with his fingers. He winced, giving a sort of played out moan for Seto's enjoyment as cum began to leak out of his hole. "You came inside again... its dripping."

Seto shuddered. "D-Don't say that."

"It is," Kano insisted. "You came buckets."

"Oh my god..."

"It feels kind of weird."

"Don't _tell me_ that! Do you want me to help you?" Seto asked, suddenly terribly guilty.

"nah, it's good… You fucked me so hard, today," Kano purred. "What made you wanna do your best, huh?"

"Ah, Kano, don't say things like that," Seto said, suddenly very self-conscious. "It's inappropriate."

Kano smirked. "Inappropriate? You held me still for a whole minute and forced me to _beg you_ for your cock. And then you slammed me so hard that I definitely won't be able to stand tomorrow morning. You don't think that was inappropriate, too?"

"It didn't sound half as inappropriate when we were actually doing it," Seto told him, a small blush on his face.

Kano gave him a sly look, as if an argument was just another excuse to repeat the night over again. And as appealing as that sounded, Seto was seriously out of energy to spend on it.

"Good job," The taller male congratulated, settling on the two words that usually ensued after their nights were over, softly pulling Kano into his chest.

"You too," Kano consented.

Seto slung an arm over Kano's shoulders. "I'll admit, though, I'm still a bit nervous about whether or not the others heard us."

"They were zoned out in front of the TV before we left," Kano reasoned. "I'm sure they didn't miss us _that_ much."

"You say that," said Seto, wearily."Maybe they're just being quiet about it."

"Doubt it."

"Are you sure? They could've easily just gone quiet, and then…"

"Ahh, that's enough," Kano said, pouting. "Even if they did, it doesn't matter. I'm tired, so hush up and go to sleep already."

Seto smiled. "Goodnight, Shuuya."

"Night, Kousuke."

And that was the end of it.


	2. A Yaoi Slumber Party is Held

Ene stared at the girls around the table. All present included Momo, Marry, and Kido. Marry was blushing a deep red color, with her hands knitted into her dress. Momo's eyes were huge, and she stared at the TV with rapt concentration. Kido shifted her glance from here, to there, and pretty much anywhere except for the TV.

"Well, ladies? I told you I could get my hands on it," Ene said, smugly.

"You were in his phone the entire time?" Momo whispered, her hands up to her mouth as a small, excited smile formed on her face.

"Yup!" Ene exclaimed. "I got every last, juicy tidbit between those two."

"T-They… I can't… believe they…" Marry stammered. "D-D-Did that…"

"I think I just became a fujoshi," Momo said, despairingly. "And I'm just now shipping my two friends. That was so hot."

Ene smiled, innocently. Of course, she had been on sleep mode in Kano's phone when he went off with Seto. She had only just woken up in the middle of their heated sex session, and, being the blackmail vixen that she was, she recorded the entire thing from the nearby computer, secretly. They hadn't noticed, of course.

And even if they had, it would be a hassle to, like, walk over, force her to delete the file, and then turn off every single electronic appliance in the room. Which is a complete cockblock.

Momo and Marry both stared at the screen, and the idol began to reach for a box of tissues. Neither could believe that the two had been doing things like that for so long- they had to put all the times they had ever seen the two together into perspective. They were in love, and that changed everything for the better, according to them.

Ene was way too into it for censoring any part of the video, so it was all caught. Kano's face as Seto bit into his skin, as he reached his climax- the heated moans that earned a slight increase in pace- it was really a work of art. And Seto was the painter, the artist at his canvas. Every movement he made was devastatingly perfect. It was more like synchronized dancing, rather than sex. But either way, Ene, Momo, and Marry were completely ecstatic about having the smut material- as well as the easy threats.

They had only reached the couple's second round when Kido spoke up.

"I can't approve of this."

The three females all made various sounds of shock. "W-What?" Momo fumbled.

"I can't," Kido repeated, crossing her arms. "It's inappropriate to have something like this going on with, say, Hibiya wandering about."

"B-But…" The three other girls trailed off, sadly.

Kido turned her head, as if checking the hallways. She leaned in, speaking in a whisper. "So if you hurry up and make it back to my room by 9 o'clock, we'll be able to watch the rest of it. Ene, do you mind setting it up?"

Ene, Momo, and Marry all looked at their blushing commander, before immediately squealing out small words of thanks, and scrambling to their rooms to retrieve pillows and blankets. It was, essentially, a yaoi slumber party (which Marry would later call the best kind of slumber party).

While Kido wasn't the best at being girly or feminine, she certainly was the best at making smart decisions. That may have been her smartest yet.


	3. Vanilla Kiss

Kano was lying on the couch, a comic book rested on top of his face. In the unbearable heat of summer, he couldn't even bring himself to lift the thing and read it. Music was playing to the side, from one of the speakers. Something about "kissing under the blazing hot sun"...?

He dragged himself into a sitting position, the comic book falling to the side of the couch as he stared at the speaker, tiredly. He definitely knew the song… But, what was the title? He could've sworn Kisaragi was singing it earlier!

"Kissing under… the blazing hot sun…" Kano repeated, tapping his lips with a finger. "Uhm…."

He felt as if he was on the brink of at least remembering a word of it, when something freezing cold pressed against the back of his neck, and he jumped in shock.

"OhmyfuckinggodSetoIalmosthadit!" Kano gasped, turning to face the other teenager, who stood with a grin on his face. He had two popsicles in his hand, one a creamy white color, and the other the color of cocoa. Seto tilted his head, holding the vanilla one to the blonde. "Want one?"

"Yeah, fine," Kano said, taking the pop and returning to staring at the speaker. He tucked his knees into his chin. "Hey, Seto, do you know what this song is called?"

Seto sat down on the couch next to him, blinking as he listened to the cute, pop song. "Wasn't Momo singing it before the group left?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Kano asked. He rested his head against Seto's shoulder. "I can't think of the name, and it's bothering me…"

"No, I don't know. Sorry," Seto responded, idly sucking on his popsicle. "The lyrics were stuck in my head all morning, though. They're sort of inappropriate for such an innocent girl to be singing…"

"As if you even know the meaning of innocence anymore," Kano said cheekily, a content look on his face as he stuck the frozen treat in his mouth.

There was a small silence, and Kano used the break in the conversation to lavish the vanilla icecream with his tongue, sucking, and occasionally pausing to keep from acquiring a brain freeze. The girls had been acting really oddly that day, and Kano wasn't sure whether or not to be worried about it. Kido had refrained from punching their lights out for some reason, even skirting around them in the hallways, a massive blush pasted on her face. Kano attempted to tease her as he usually did about things like that, but she merely covered her face and said, "Jeez..."

And then, Momo and Marry would constantly eye the two from the kitchen table, both huddled near the edge, where Marry was holding something under the table. They would look down, then up at them, as though there were comparing something. Up, and down. And then they would giggle.

Ene seemed especially interested in Seto, too. They hadn't really talked before then, but suddenly, Ene was absolutely thrilled to get to know the mind reader. A barrage of personal questions including his hobbies, his favorite TV shows, and more prominently, his love interests followed thereafter.

(And yet, boys will be boys. It's not like either of them had any idea what had occurred between the group, because Shintaro, Hibiya, and Konoha all looked just as confused as them.)

There was a second in his thought process, before Kano realized that Seto hadn't spoken, and was thus being uncharacteristically silent. He turned to the male, and stopped short when he saw Seto's face- a light blush tinging his cheeks, and his mouth open in surprise.

"You are _so_ sexy," Seto breathed.

"I-It's just a popsicle," Kano said, blushing fiercely.

"Then stop eating it like it's something else."

"If you ask me politely, maybe I'll suck that something else instead," Kano said smugly. "The others aren't back from shopping, yet. We have time."

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Sex. Why?"

"There's my Shuuya."

The cat-eyed male slowly shifted his position so that Seto was lying back against one of the armrests, while he straddled him. He brought his ice pop up to his lips, grinning slyly as he sucked at the end of the milky, soft cream. Seto stifled a groan as Kano's fingers found the edge of his jumpsuit, pulling slightly as he closed his eyes and continued to suck on the treat.

Seto then pressed his own ice pop into Kano's mouth, in addition to the one he was already holding. The shorter teenager laughed. "I can't fit both of them, idiot." He then neglected his own in exchange for Seto's. He could hardly keep a straight face as he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, and Seto just grinned at him.

Kano, while his attention was centered on the tip of the chocolate popsicle, finally noticed that a bead of the sticky liquid was rolling down Seto's wrist. "Oops." He dutifully raised Seto's arm. Kano eyed him as he ran his tongue along Seto's skin, smirking as he lapped up the line of melted icecream.

"I wanna do it to you," Kano whispered, leaning closer to Seto's face, kissing him lightly.

Seto murmured his approval, and Kano quickly got off of him, unzippering his jumpsuit. The two passed the ice pops back and forth to get his jumpsuit off, and finally, Seto was down to his t-shirt, and his boxers. His muscles were clearly visible against the outline of his shirt, and Kano whistled, lifting his shirt a bit to reveal a rock-solid set of abs. Seto curled up, in response to a poke to the stomach from his boyfriend.

"You're adorable sometimes, you know?" Kano commented.

"You don't mean that," Seto said, biting his lip.

"Well, I think it's cute," Kano responded pleasantly, tugging at the waistband of Seto's boxers. He pulled them off completely, tossing them to the side, before gripping his member and slowly jerking his rod. He took his time with leaning in, and only gracing the tip with his tongue, then pulling away, and smirking as Seto began to squirm impatiently.

He slowly began to take the head of Seto's member into his mouth. Seto's fingers automatically threaded into Kano's hair, biting his lip as the blonde did what he was best at, sex-wise.

Giving head wasn't exactly Kano's favorite part about being with Seto. And that was because his favorite part was getting to see Seto's face when he touched him, hearing the oh-so amazing sounds he made. It wasn't often that Kano got to feel like he had a hold over the innocent teenager, mainly because he spent a bigger portion writhing and moaning at the other's ministrations on his body, as opposed to the opposite.

Kano's fingers wrapped around the base of his erection, and he moved his mouth at the same tempo as his hand, fitting nearly all of the mind reader's thick length in his mouth. Seto watched, his teeth grit to keep from being too loud.

Kano paused to look up at him, his eyes piercingly alert as he spoke. "Does it feel good? Tell me what you want more of, Kousuke," He breathed. "I want to hear you say it."

"D-Deeper," Seto managed, his voice quivering. "Take it deeper, Shuuya, please…"

"Sure thing," Kano said, very simply resuming his previous activities, and this time heeding the dark-haired teenager's request.

Kano was skilled with his tongue- Seto told him all the time. From playfully tying cherry stems into knots, to demonstrating a killer set of skills in bed, Kano was an expert with that mouth of his. One of Seto's personal favorites included when Kano would pay special attention to the head, or just take every inch of him inside his mouth and tease him with those lusty looks he had so perfected.

Kano was seriously getting into the idea of topping.

The blonde pulled away and reached for his popsicle again, putting it into his mouth for a brief second, lightly thrusting it inside. Seto blinked in confusion, before the popsicle was set aside on a plate on the coffee table, and Kano retook his cock. He immediately gasped in a mix of pleasure and surprise. The cold sensation against his sensitive skin nearly drove him over the edge, and he arched his back, moaning. Kano smirked in triumph, before executing his previous strategy of deepthroating him- this time, humming slightly. As the slight numbness from the ice pop faded out of sensation, Seto slowly began to be encompassed by growing pleasure due to the irresistible vibrations.

"Agh.. S-Shuuya!" Seto whimpered. "I'm close…"

"Ahh, is that so?" Kano drawled. He quickened his pace, a common trait when Seto was close to release. Seto could feel his release coming close, nearly bringing him to his climax…

Just as Kano pulled away, Seto met his release. Sticky, gooey syrup spurted onto Kano's cheek. The blonde dipped a finger in the excess cum, and stuck it into his mouth.

"Didn't you say you disliked the taste?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… I don't know how to say it," Kano said. He relaxed against the couch as he wiped away the rest of the liquid. "Maybe yours tastes better because you eat a lot of fruit. How great would cum be if it tasted like vanilla?"

"_Wow, Kano."_

"I know, pretty genius. You would figure that scientists would have already come up with something for that."

Seto sighed, adoringly. "I love you."

Kano stopped, and looked at him, briefly captivated before he blushed, screwing up his expression as he looked away, laughing quietly. "Yeah, um... yeah."

He began to pull off his pants, sighing as his erection was released from its tight confines. Seto's eyes angled in slight confusion as Kano told him to stay where he was, instead handing him back his chocolate popsicle, which was faring a bit better than the vanilla puddle contained by the plate on the table.

"Suck it," Kano told him, pulling away with a nonchalant grin.

Seto hesitantly placed the popsicle in his mouth, and Kano leaned back on his wrists, his hand leaving his mouth to wrap around his length. A small moan escaped him as Seto's tongue flicked over the tip of the ice pop. Seto's face was a bright red color, now, as he realized just what Kano was implying.

And he looked completely shameless about it, too. He watched, transfixed, while Kano moved faster, light gasps of his name quickly melding with louder sounds as he pleasured himself. He would occasionally reference Seto's progress in melting the chocolate treat, always in some sort of favorable way.

"Close…" Kano murmured, his eyes squeezing shut. "Ah… K-Kousuke…"

With a breathless cry of Seto's name yet again, Kano peaked with a final wave of pleasure. Cum spilled from the tip of his cock, over his hand. It dripped down his thigh, and he sighed in relief.

"What's up?" Seto asked. "Did it feel good?"

"Oh, it was good," Kano said simply. "Mainly because you, sir, were sucking that popsicle so well."

Seto just grinned, and collapsed into one of the couch pillows. Kano quickly snuggled into the space in front of him, manipulating one of his limp arms so that it was resting over his shoulders.

There was a small silence, broken by an audible sound of shock.

"I just remembered the title," Kano said seriously. "It's called 'Vanilla Kiss', right?"

"Right, that's it," Seto said, nodding. "I kind of remember it now."

"Yeaaah!" Kano replied, fistpumping in satisfaction with himself.

"We just acted out the super-inappropriate lyrics of a song one of our closest friends is currently obsessed with. How do you feel about that?" Seto asked, his eyes wide.

"We just had sex," Kano said, raising an eyebrow. "I feel awesome."

"There's my Shuuya."

It was a while before the rest of the group got home, and by then, the two had finished up their nap to clean up and get everything in order. By the time the group walked through the door, they were relatively untouched by the fact that the two were simply sitting on the couch, watching TV.

And eating ice pops, of course.


	4. Secret

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to YukiEne, you and your friend! I'm writing for you guys, now, okay? Hahaha! Thanks so much, you two!**

**The second chapter was fixed, thanks to a guest's notice. I'm so sorry!**

**This chapter isn't smutty, and the romance is slightly bordering on angst. Actually, it's all angst. But enjoy, anyways! And pleaaaaaase leave a review or PM with ideas for future chapters! I take all those very seriously. Thanks again, you all!**

Kano was utterly beyond hearing comforting words and receiving gestures.

He needed Seto with him.

He miserably waited by the door, his head leaning against the wall as tears brimmed in his eyes. Kido, Momo, and Marry all sat by the couch, watching him from a distance all the while whispering to each other in worried tones. Shintaro, Konoha, and Ene huddled by the doorway, in silence. Hibiya, who was either too young or too brash to know better, occasionally asked loudly, "What happened to Kano?"

And, although none of them knew the answer, they just weren't prepared to ask the deceiver what had happened, either.

It was a truly surreal experience, considering the fact that never in their lives had the group seen Kano look so depressed. Never would they have imagined that the blonde could look so lost. It was beyond them to even work out what had caused the sudden breakdown.

It wouldn't be the first time, though.

When the door finally opened, and Seto strolled into the room, there was a shift in the mood, and a sharp inhale of relief passed through the group. Kano bitterly glared at him, his arms crossed. Seto turned to him just as the first tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"K-Kano!" He gasped, kneeling next to him. The bag in his hand dropped, but no one could even be bothered with it. "What… what happened?!"

"How long-" Kano hiccuped. "-Could you possibly- have taken?"

Seto's expression broke, and he leaned forward, hugging the blonde with all the sincerity he could transfer through the simple form of contact.

"My room," Kano managed, his voice muffled into Seto's shoulder.

The Mekakushi Dan could not have been any quieter. And when the two parted, the silence continued. For the other members, the situation seemed almost awkward. No one wanted to move, for fear of disrupting the two people of interest. Yet, both Kano and Seto were so secluded, that it almost felt as if nothing existed between them.

Truthfully, it didn't matter whether or not the rest of the group was there. Seto would've done anything for the blonde just to help whatever pain he was experiencing. Kano's piercing look was his sole reminder to keep their relationship inconspicuous, despite his greater urge.

Seto helped him up, and Kano leaned against him heavily as they made their way towards the shorter teenager's room. He looked over his shoulder at the group members, who were staring back at him in either worry or confusion. He shot back a weak grin of assurance before the door closed behind him.

"K-Kousuke…" Kano mumbled, turning and immediately wrapping his arms around the mind reader.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, his fingers going to lift Kano's chin. The teary, golden eyes were so filled with sadness that Seto couldn't even imagine what had happened to him.

"I just…" Kano's voice broke. "I-I can't… do this anymore, Kousuke, I- hate this-!"

Seto then moved them both to the bed, sitting across from the deceiver, his hands holding his lover's. "Tell me," He said simply.

Kano moaned in obvious distress. "I-I-Its… too much, all the lying… and… I-I'm sick of having to… put up t-this cheerful act all the d-d-damn time…!" He faltered. "I can't… Kousuke, I can't…"

"You're tired of lying, aren't you…?" Kousuke whispered.

Kano's grip on his hands tightened. "D-Damn it, I can't stop, they… they… It…!" Within seconds, he was at a loss for words.

"Even if you feel like you can't stop using your ability to mask your feelings," Seto began, sighing as he brushed a strand of Kano's hair out of his face. "Don't you think it's okay to tell the others when there's something wrong?"

Kano looked at him, venom filling his voice. "Yeah, I'd love to. Why don't I just tell them all I've been lying to them this entire time, while I'm at it?! Did you see that, earlier? How they reacted? There's no way I can trust them with how I really feel. Ever. They don't need to know that I hate Shintaro for what he's done, or what's going on between you and I- goddamn, they don't need to know anything!"

"You told me," Seto said, softly.

"But I love you," Kano growled, pulling his hands out of Seto's grip.

"And I love you, too, Shuuya, I just…" Seto inhaled. "I just think you should trust them."

"No."

"They love you."

"They don't love me. If they did, they'd... be able to handle me on days like this."

"They're not used to it."

"Kousuke," Kano insisted, desperately. The tears were showing no signs of stopping. "I really can't… I can't do this anymore… "

"I can't say I know what you're going through," Seto admitted. "But I promise, Shuuya, I'll support you no matter what you decide to do."

Kano threw his arms around Seto's neck, and held him closer, sobbing loudly. Seto bit his lip. The pain that he could feel from Kano's embrace was just then getting to him. It hurt to know that Kano was so despondent. He traced a pattern into the blonde's back with his fingers, closing his eyes as the other teenager cried.

"I love you, Shuuya," Seto murmured. "I love you so much."

A long while passed, and Kano was still hysteric. The distressed sounds that he made were enough to get Seto in just as bad a mood. Tears soaked into his jumpsuit, and Seto could begin to feel beads of water pricking at the corners of his eyes. He just didn't know what to say, anymore. The same phrase repeated itself over and over, and Seto knew it sounded insincere at that point.

"I love you."

He just didn't know what else to say.

The two remained locked in an embrace, until, slowly, they both began to calm down. It took nearly a full hour for both to finally regain their breathing tempo.

"What do you want to do?" Seto asked, wiping tears from Kano's eyes. The shorter of the two retaliated in kind, hiccuping again as the trauma left his body.

"I want to sleep," He responded, desolately.

"Then sleep."

They both gradually lied back onto the bed, facing each other with half-lidded and weary eyes. Kano's free hand tangled into Seto's dark locks, before slipping down to Seto's chest. His gaze lowered. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shuuya?"

Kano looked up, in time to catch Seto's mournful expression. "Tell me you love me."

The cat-eyed male blinked once, tiredly. Then twice. "Why?"

"Please," Kousuke said, his eyes conveying hurt at the question.

"I… love you, Kousuke," Kano granted, questioningly.

Seto's eyes closed to the thought that, no matter what situation they were in, he could say "I love you" a million times in wasted effort because none sounded authentic to him. And yet, Kano could say it in any way he pleased- even jokingly- and the effect it had on him was so real that Seto swore it was all true.

Just what was he supposed to say?

Kano closed his eyes, moving closer to Seto as he, too, began to slip under, his body left fatigued from the ordeal. He might've been a liar, but there's a truth to every lie in the world. The truth paired to the lie of his life was, undoubtedly the worthless and insignificant love he was able to give to the one person who was able to teach him the difference between truth and lies. He knew it perfectly, the separation between the two. But actions speak louder than words, and Kano was so incapable of being honest with anyone but Seto.

They constantly said that they would talk about all their thoughts and feelings.

There was a lot that they did share.

But there was a lot that remained hidden within the reaches of their mind- a small section that they refused to let anyone on about. Neither could ever imagine wounding their lover with the information, no matter what they had promised.

So, rather than speak, the two remained silent in slumber.

As did their secrets.


	5. The Art of Being a Housewife

Days had passed, and the entire incident came to be known nameless in the minds of all the members of the Mekakushi Dan, including Kano and Seto, who had woken the day after, kissed, and then Seto went off to work while Kano waited at home like an impatient housewife.

Quiet afternoons passed, even quieter nights were spent, and day by day, the summer dragged on.

It was the morning of one such uneventful day, when Kano realized it.

He really was like a housewife.

And not just _any_ housewife- it was the type of grandmother housewife, who was too old and crotchety to even get up from her rocking chair, where he assumed she just sat and knit tacky sweaters and scarfs all day.

He was just a step away from calling Seto "dear", or "honey", like they did in those really old, black-and-white American films.

They hadn't had sex in… how long?

Kano thought about it with the time he could scrounge up between pestering Kano as he always had, and coercing Shintaro or Konoha to go somewhere or another with him. When his pondering process worked its way down the line to time management, Kano finally came to his conclusion.

It was either, "We don't have time to fuck", or "We do it the exact same way every night, just with different positions."

Kano was devastated- and the epiphany had occurred just outside the mall, with the entire group in tow. He simply whispered, "Oh," and refused to move for a good 5 minutes as the information sinked in.

Their sexual relationship had gone from fun and exciting every morning, noon, night, and each slot in between, to repetitive and a simple waste of energy. What was a blonde to do? Kano whiled away an extra week coming up with ideas. They desperately needed something to get back into the mood- He utterly refused to pick up knitting like some little, old lady! And there was absolutely no way that he was going to let their hot, little fire of youth burn out into the dull ashes of age when they were only 16!

They were already starting to sound like a married couple when they bickered in the morning about random things of no importance at all- for instance, why Seto had misplaced Kano's toothbrush, or why Kano had to watch a particular channel while Seto wanted to watch another.

He finally compiled a list of ten things that he could see working reasonably well. There were several things that he was far too uncomfortable to try, however. BDSM, for instance. And his reason to be so shy of that particular option was mainly because he had gone through his share of physical pain, and either way, he would be wary of receiving more, or even subjecting his lover to something of that degree.

Another thing that he had taken off was breath play- Seto had pseudodysphagia, the fear of choking, and he would certainly dislike anything of the like for the same reasons Kano had against tying him up and dripping hot candle wax all over him.

As kinky as that sounded.

But he did show interest in some of the ideas. So, it was decided. Their sex life was definitely going to get a complete amp-up!

**A/N: Ahh, so, I actually wanted to write more smut, because that's just how I am... So, so, I need help coming up with ideas, okay? BDSM's a no, and so is breathplay, as mentioned in the fic. Really, anything you think would be hot is all cool with me- more like, super chill. Kaaay? Thanks so much for your support so far! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
